Technical Difficulties
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: Beastboy and Raven like each other, but are afraid to show it. What happens when the rest of the Titans  play a joke on them? Oneshot until further notice.
1. Friends can be cruel

**Disclaimer: I own not Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Come on..." Beastboy 'muttered' to himself. "Work..."

The computer screen remained stubbornly blue. Beastboy stomped his foot in exasperation. How was he supposed to get the cool new game running if the stupid computer refused to cooperate.

"Cy!" he yelled, causing a very surprised Robin to draw a birdarang. once he saw who it was, however, he slid the weapon back in his belt and walked over to the evidence room, goodness knows why.

"What is it, B?" Cyborg walked cally into Ops to find out what the heck Beastboy had screwed up now.

"The computer won't work! It just stays blue!"

Cyborg peered inside the disk drive. "Well, no wonder. You put the disk in upside down."

The large mechancical man flipped the disk over and restarted the conputer. But the screen was still blue.

"What?" he began to take apart the computer. "Sorry, B. There's some sort of virus in the computer. It'll take at least an hour to fix."

"An hour?" the green-skinned changeling asked. "There's no way I can wait for an hour!"

"Well, this is the only computer you can use. Unless..."

"Unless what? Are you going to let me use yours?"

Cyborg glared at him. "No. Not after what happened last time."

"Then what?"

"Raven has a computer," Cyborg grinned evily. It was fun torturing your friends.

"Oh, no." Beastboy backed away, hands out in front of him. "No way can I ask Raven if I can use her computer."

"Ask me what?" The cloaked empath walked into the room, book in her hands. Beastboy bit his lip and looked up at Cyborg. The large teen grinned, and pushed the changeling forward. Cyborg knew, even if Beastboy ouldn't admit it, that he did like the empath. There wasn't anything wrong with the computer, no virus at all. Cyborg had purposly disconnected some wires earlier that day, when he found out that Beastboy had gotten a new video game. All the Titans were in on it, making sure they were on other computers at the time. The only ones who didn't know were Raven and Beastboy, though Cyborg was sure the empath suspected.

"Um, Raven? Could I borrow your..." He trailed off. Raven was giving him a death glare.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you in my room."

"Why?"

"You went inside my mind once because you went inside my room without permission. What makes you think I'm going to let you in now?"

"Can you bring your computer out here?"

Raven gave him a funny look. "I don't own a computer."

"You d-" the question was cut short as Cyborg suddenly reached out and pushed his friend into Raven. Beastboy stumbled, and fell-right into a kiss.The changeling and empath's lips met for a moment, then Raven pulled away, pushing Beastboy onto the floor. Silently she walked back to her room.

* * *

**My very first attempt at romance! Well, I'm going to make this a oneshot unless reviewers want me to write more. What do you think?**


	2. Self confessions

Once in her room, Raven sat down on the bed. her book was closed, it slipped through her open fingers and landed with a thud on the floor. She had just been kissed. By the boy she loved, though had always refused to admit it. Enough. She needed to control her emotions. There was only one way she knew how to do that. Levitating a foot off her bed, Raven began to meditate.

_Azarath._

Why had that just happened?

_Metrion._

Did an alien take over Beastboy's body? No, scratch that-he was an alien.

_Zinthos._

Why her? Why did she love an annoying idiot?

The empath continued to meditate, attempting to block out her emotions. Meanwhile, in Ops...

"What did you do that for?" Beastboy demanded. Cyborg shrugged.

"You refused to make a move," he pointed out sensibly. "I was just helping the proccess along."

Beastboy stopped, at a loss for words. It was true. He hadn't made a move. And now it was probably much too late. He saw the look on her face. He saw the way she walked off. She probably hated his guts for it, even though it wasn't his fault. Why did it have to be him? Why did he love a girl that was so different than he was?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Starfire and Robin were talking in Starfire's room.

"Do you think the plan has succeeded?" Starfire asked after a while.

"I don't know, Star. Maybe we should go check it out," The boy wonder made to gt up, but Starfire pushed him back down.

"No!" she herself was surprised at the ferocity in her voice. "We cannot go see if the plan has succeeded, for then Beastboy and Raven will cease to be our friends!"

Robin nodded. Starfire was probably right. He knew everything about being a leader, but she knew more about matters of the heart than he ever would. On a sudden impulse, he reached up and grabbed her chin, then leaned in for a passionate kiss, which she responded with equally.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Why me? My emotions have to be controlled. But I can't help it. I love him._

_Why me? She doesn't even like jokes. But I can't help it. I love her._

The two confused teenagers sat in their seperate rooms, each thinking about the other.

* * *

**I have a reviewer who urged me to continue, so I did! Be warned, this will contain more pairings than just Raven/Beastboy and Robin/Starfire, though it will be mostly focused on Raven and Beastboy.**

**Read and review! Please?**


	3. Emotional Conflict

First of all, thanks to all of you people's who have reviewed and woken me from the dead. I completly and totally forgot about all of my stories here on Fanfiction. But, now that I'm back, I will try hard to update all my numerous stories.

Ok, this chapter has next to no dialouge. I hope you all like reading discriptions.

enjoy!

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were scattered about Ops, each doing something different. Robin was attempting to beat Cyborg's high score of Mega Monkeys 4, and watching little green monkeys try to kill each other on the screen. Starfire, the alien that she was, had a huge dictionary open on the desk, attempting to find the definetion of xylaphone. Meanwhile, Cyborg had buried himself in computer parts, trying to fix the computer that Beastboy had accidentally knocked over. The tower was quiet, except for the beeps of the computer game, the clattering of metal around Cyborg, and the occassional gasp or giggle from Starfire as she looked though the dictionary.

Robin rolled his eyes at the screen as a figure resembling Darth Vader marched onto the screen and started to throw fireballs at him. He couldn't understand why Beastboy and Cyborg actually _liked _this game. It was TMCGHHEP - The Most Confusing Game He Had Ever Played. But, then again, he didn't play games much. Mostly he worked on his karate, and beat bad guys to a pulp. As the words GAME OVER flashed in big green letters on the screen, Robin put the controller down and stared at the screen as he, the little green monkey wearing a ninja sword and a little thought bubble above his head, came out, and sighed.

The dictionary was bright red and said it was Websters Dictionary, but someone had been bored earlier. Pages had been colored on, glued on, wrinkly, and one page smelled like Starfire's glorg. A few definetions had been crossed out and replaced (underwear was now headgear used for banishing goo monsters) and some of the words themselves had been replaced (moniter was now Hawaii). Starfire hadn't any idea how the dictionary was arranged, so she flipped through the pages slowly, reading everything. She believed it to be very interesting, especially when she read the definition for fungus, which included something about earwigs. Sometimes her eyes wandered off the pages and glanced down the hallway, though she quickly adverted them.

Cyborg reached for the glue bottle to glue the battery casing together. What he didn't realize, his mind preoccupied, was that the lid was off. As he brought over the bottle, he acidentally tipped it upside down, causing a river of thick, white Elmer's glue to cascade over his hand. The mechanic looked at the glue bottle, stared at the casing, and decided it wasn't worth it. He dropped the bottle, allowing the rest of the glue to puddle on the floor. Not bothering to wash off the glue, Cyborg stared at the sliding door. Maybe his little trick had been worse than he thought.

Raven and Beastboy had not left their rooms since yesterday afternoon, when the entire thing took place. For Raven, that was seminormal behavior, but Beastboy... Cyborg couldn't pretend he wasn't worried about his friend. They all were. Even Raven was worring him. Normally by now she'd have come out to get some tea or something. That time when she discovered Malchior was NOT normal. That incident had confirmed Cyborg's belief that books were bad news.

Beastboy had changed positions several times already. He could not sit still. Already he had moved from the bottom bunk to the top bunk, and then the floor, followed by the windosill. He was now perched as a green bird on his TV. He just couldn't believe that Cyborg, of all people, could do that to him. He knew how Beastboy felt, and yet he had to go messing around in other people's buisiness. Still, it was hard to stay mad. After all, they probably thought they were helping. Beastboy flew onto a stay beanbag and transformed back into himself, trying to think of what he would happen when he left his room... If he ever did.

Raven, on the other hand, hadn't moved at all. She had stayed stubbornly on her bed, meditating. For over twelve hours straight. Incidents kept going through her mind, things that had happened earlier. the time Beastboy and Cyborg went into her room, looked into the mirror, and got taken inside her mind; the time Terra betrayed them; the time Beastboy and Cyborg begged her to be referee for Stankball; the time they all fought the giant ink being; yesterday. She didn't want to leave her room. Not yet. Not now. Her mind was much too confused. If someone bothered her, they'd probably get very hurt, and that was something that she didn't want to happen.

A red light flared in the Tower, accompianied by loud blaring sounds. It almost sounded like starfire's music. Almost, but not quite. Raven and Beastboy reluctantly left their seperate rooms and went to Ops, carefully avoiding each other's eyes. Everyone stood in a circle. Raven flew over to see the moniter. Beastboy tripped and slid on the glue spill, fell flat on his face, then, blushing a strange olive color, ran over to his friends.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked Robin. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"Slade."

He clenched his fists. "Titans, go!"


End file.
